Dziewczyna Tsuchidy
by Shiyagi
Summary: Drużyna Seirin nie może dłużej znieść życia w niewiedzy i postanawiają za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się, kim jest dziewczyna Tsuchidy. Co z tego wyjdzie?


Tajemnice są złe. Tak mówią, i często się to sprawdza – powodują zaburzenie zaufania, a często koniec przyjaźni, związku, i rozwody. Drużyna Seirin była tego wszystkiego świadoma, a jednak były takie dwa sekrety, które koniecznie chcieli poznać – pierwszy, skąd Izuki bierze swoje suchary, bowiem nie wierzyli, że wymyśla je na bieżąco. A druga.. kim jest dziewczyna Tsuchidy! Co prawda wiedzieli, że istnieje, ale nigdy nie widzieli jej na oczy.  
I pewnego popołudnia postanowili wreszcie się przekonać. Na szczęście okazja wepchnęła im się w ręce sama.  
Tsuchida musiał wyjść ze szkoły wcześniej niż zwykle. Gdy przyszedł na niego czas, pomachał swoim kolegom i stwierdził:  
- To ja lecę, chłopaki, jestem umówiony.  
Wszyscy pokiwali głową i spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.  
- Panowie, nie ma co czekać, śledzimy go! – rzucił dziarsko Koganei.  
Mitobe popatrzył po wszystkich z typowym dla siebie wzrokiem troskliwej matki.  
- Mitobe, nie martw się o jego prywatność, to jego wina, że nigdy nam jej nie przedstawił.  
- To my.. eeee.. idziemy na wagary? – zapytał Kagami, drapiąc się po głowie.  
- Cicho, chcesz, żeby trenerka usłyszała?! To nie wagary, my się po prostu SPÓŹNIMY. Dotarło? – przyciszył go Hyuuga.  
- Ale ona pewnie też jest ciekawa. Weźmy Riko ze sobą! – nie omieszkał entuzjastycznie zaproponować Teppei.  
- Zdurniałeś już do reszty razem z Kagamim?  
- Ano.. sądzę, że śledzenie Tsuchidy-senpai jest trochę niegrzeczne.. – wtrącił nieśmiało Kuroko.  
Ale nikt go już nie słuchał. Wszyscy wylecieli ze szkoły, po czym przypominając sobie, że jednak powinni się skradać, przyciszyli nieco swoje kroki. Rzeczywiście – już z daleka zauważyli, że Tsuchida powoli zmierza w kierunku bramy wyjściowej. Powoli się zaczajali, choć nie było to proste, bowiem by nie zostali przyuważeni przez trenerkę, musieli iść przez krzaczory i chować się za drzewami. Nie wytrzymali długo w milczeniu. Wreszcie w ich zasięgu wzroku znalazła się ów osoba, z którą umówiony był Tsuchida. Kuroko, Kagami, Izuki i Koganei, którzy szli z przodu, zauważyli dwie rzeczy – pierwszą, że jest gimnazjalistką, drugą, że szatynką.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że lubi młodsze. – zdziwił się Izuki.  
- Co w tym takiego? Też lubię. – przyznał się Kagami.  
Takiego wyznania pozostała trójka przodowników śledzenia się nie spodziewała.  
- Kagami-kun, myślałem, że wolisz studentki.  
- To one wolą mnie. To jest udręka – czasem podchodzą i bez ogródek pytają, czy pójdę z nimi do hotelu. Aż sam nie wiem co zrobić. A wolę takie eleganckie kobiety, z klasą. No, rozumiecie, o co mi chodzi.  
,,_Rozumiemy, rozumiemy.._ _Udusić go.. Ukatrupić.. Powiesić.._ '' pomyślała trójka zazdrośników bez większego powodzenia u kobiet.  
- Farciarz. U mnie to wystarczy, że rzucę jednym żartem, i już odchodzą. – westchnął Izuki.  
- To dlatego, że ich nie rozumieją, Izuki-senpai.  
- Kagami, ale to wszystko trochę dziwnie brzmi z ust klnącego żarłoka, wieeeesz? – Koganei nie mógł powstrzymać się od drobnej złośliwości.  
- Te, senpai, nie przeginaj sobie!  
Niespodziewanie obaj oberwali długopisami w karki.  
- Ciszej tam, jakbyście nie zauważyli to zbliżamy się do bramy!  
Podkradali się więc dalej. Przyspieszyli trochę kroku, co nie skończyło się za dobrze – kilka osób zaliczyło wywrotkę. No cóż, życie, trzeba patrzeć pod nogi. Wreszcie dotarli do gigantycznego drzewa przy bramie, za którym mogli się schować i dokładniej obejrzeć dziewczynę Tsuchidy. Trzeba przyznać – była bardzo ładna. Niziutka, drobna, z wielkimi oczami. W jedną chwilę pojęli, co Tsuchida w niej zobaczył.  
Prawie wszyscy tylko cichutko wzdychali z rumieńcami na policzkach, i kiwali głową z aprobatą. Poza jedną osobą, która ujrzała towarzyszkę życiową Tsuchidy jako ostatnia.  
Niemy krzyk z ust bladego jak ściana Mitobe był nie do opisania.  
- BOŻE LUDZIE DZWOŃCIE PO KARETKĘ! MITOBE MA ZAWAŁ! – wrzasnął nagle Koganei.  
- Jezu, Mitobe, co z tobą? Aż tak duże wrażenie na tobie zrobiła? – zdziwił się Hyuuga.  
Mitobe z tego 'wrażenia' aż nie mógł ustać, toteż więc uczynni Kagami i Kuroko zaczęli go podtrzymywać.  
- ON UMIERA BOŻE CO ROBIĆ BOŻE MITOBE NIE UMIERAJ BOŻE BOŻE BOŻE TO ZAWAŁ – wrzeszczał Koganei, zaczynając biegać dookoła.  
Jedni patrzeli na Mitobe ze strachem, drudzy z politowaniem.  
- Może faktycznie dzwońmy? – zaproponował Kagami.  
- Kagami-kun, Mitobe-senpai jest za młody, by mieć zawał.  
Mitobe jednak, zamiast wydać ostatnie tchnienie, otworzył usta i po prostu na nich patrzył. Teppei skinieniem ręki przywołał Koganeia.  
- Koga, podejdź no tu, potrzebny nam tłumacz.  
- BOŻE BOŻE BOŻE TO MÓJ PRZYJACIEL NIE ZABIERAJCIE MI GO BOŻE ZAWAŁ BOŻE NIECH ON NIE UMIERA  
- Proszę, stuknijcie go czymś, niech się opamięta.  
Kagamiego to wszystko zaczęło irytować, więc nie trzeba było go dwa razy prosić. Wyciągnął ołówek, który dostał od Kuroko, i wycelował prosto w czoło senpaia.  
- No zwariowałeś?!  
- Koganei-senpai, prosimy, uspokój się i powiedz nam, o co chodzi Mitobe-senpai.  
Koganei wreszcie się uspokoił i nachylił do Mitobe. Sam pobladł na twarzy.  
- Mitobe.. ta dziewczyna..  
- No? No? O co mu chodzi? – dopytywali wszyscy. Byli prawie na sto procent pewni, że Tsuchida odbił dziewczynę Mitobe.  
- To jego młodsza siostra.. nic mu nie mówiła, że chodzi z Tsuchidą.  
Oni sami pobladli na twarzach, i tylko tak siedzieli z otwartymi ustami, po czym uparli się, by poklepać Mitobe współczująco po ramieniu. Wszyscy.  
I w takim stanie zastała ich Riko, zdzielając każdego po głowie za celowe opuszczanie treningu.  
Kobiety to jednak zło.


End file.
